


Smoochie Time

by fukkafyla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Kakashi wishes he had found out sooner, M/M, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukkafyla/pseuds/fukkafyla
Summary: When you have to live in the moment but you can't choose between moments





	Smoochie Time

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke in the KakaObi server. This is the second fic I've ever written.

\---

they lips met kissy make feel nice and their bodies were entwined with each other, and with the warmth of the sunlight, that snuck in through the window every time the breeze moved the curtains

stay stay stay

the beat of each drop leaking from the faucet in the kitchen sounded.

i-will-do-the-dish-es-if-you-stay.

Domestic bliss in the wake of war was all he wanted now, but the war wasn't over all the time, some nights it was still pulling at his covers, whimpering.

some days it was bickering at him out on the porch, about the system and about the kids and about the treaties and about the 

loud smoochie noises and bodies sliding on sheets like really too loud movie sound effects, like his flip flops sliding down the hallway at the academy during The worst year of his life.

where was the system then? That had held him so snugly, him and his

way to kill the mood. sighing like the sky above that sea. that sea he saw just as long ago as he last held him. in his thoughts, held him, without walls holding him inside.

like the walls around the village and the walls around the empty uchiha compound. Were his walls also empty?

"Kakashi? Where you at?"

Obito sounded pouty but solemn and Kakashi was halfway erect from his soft touches and sunlight also soft and warm touchy good.

"mm politics is pretty heavy stuff."

"miles away, i see."

"i wish."

Wish he could see.

They should elope. They should have left, years and years ago. Where would the world be now? Not on his mind, like a roof over his empty walls, keeping the sun out.

\---


End file.
